


A Very Billdip Valentine's

by Oddly_terrifying_squiggle



Series: Billdip Festivals [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdipfestival, Cussing, Everyone Is Happy And Nothing Is Wrong, Fluff, Happy belated Valentine's day, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, I am so late for this, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle/pseuds/Oddly_terrifying_squiggle
Summary: Dipper was never a big fan of Valentine's day, but now that he was with Bill he was committed to not letting him down and giving him the Valentine's day he deserves.





	A Very Billdip Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO LATE I APOLOGIZE
> 
> ALSO I know this is supposed to be the last of the Billdip festivals since the blog has decided not enough people were participating, BUT I do plan on still doing this. This ship means a lot to me and I intend on doing holiday themed fics for it for a while still. Even if I end up rowing this goddamn boat by myself. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my fic^^

Dipper weaved through the aisles in the store, he was completely surrounded by hearts and chocolate. Everything was red and pink and had some kind of symbol of love on it. Normally, he wasn’t a big fan of Valentine’s day, he thought it was a materialistic holiday made up for the sole purpose of communism. But this year he had a boyfriend, and Bill was excited about celebrating the holiday together, after being told all those stories by Mabel, he really had his hopes up, and it would kill Dipper to disappoint him. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as other years, Bill wasn’t any of his last partners anyway. Let’s just say Dipper didn’t have the best of luck when it came to relationships. All that mattered was that he was happy now and he wasn’t about to let Bill down. Especially after all he’s done for him.

He had been looking for a perfect gift for a while now, but nothing in these stores seemed good enough for Bill. He had no interest in traditional things, per say. He was a dream demon after all, and what he considered romantic was a little different than what humans do. In the early days of their relationship, Dipper had to endure some pretty weird stuff before Bill got used to human norms. It was now Dipper’s turn to heed to the other’s appeals.

He had been to three stores already and he hadn’t found anything at all that the demon would like. All he found was chocolates, cards, terrifying stuffed animal, flowers, and fancy jewelry. He needed to find something more meaningful and cryptic. Maybe he should start looking in completely different stores. He knew there was a new little shop in the edge of the town that sold some pretty weird stuff, he’d gotten a lot of mysterious things there to help him with research before but he wasn’t certain that they’d have something Bill would like. Might as well give it a shot.

As he was about to walk out of the store he saw something out of the corner of his eye, it caught his attention immediately. There on a shelf was a small bright pink octopus lad. Dipper reached his hand out to squish it, it wasn’t much bigger than the palm of his hand and it’s tentacles were the size of a cat’s paw. What he found most amusing about it though was the fact that it wore a tiny top hat on it’s head, as well as a monocle, and it had a mustache. He thought it was very cute, but not what he was looking for. Dipper stared at it for a few seconds before turning around and walking out of the store.  


A while later, he found himself outside of the small nook of a store. It was a shack like the Mystery Shack, except a lot smaller. The sign above the door read ‘Crimson’s’ in cursive golden letters. The bell above the door chimed as he entered the shop, it smelled of wood and old books, a smell that tended to relax him. He looked around for one of the two owners but found no one. Dipper began to walk further into the store, admiring some nick knacks here and there. It looked the shop was completely empty, but the sign outside said it was open so he could most likely be in here.

As he rounded the end of an aisle he wondered where any of the employees were, they couldn’t just leave the store unattended, someone could steal something. As if on cue, he was tackled from behind. The air was knocked out of his lungs as when he failed to support the both of them and fell to the ground with a thud.

Dipper sat up, he was greeted by one of the two people who owned the shop. They had a bright smile plastered right on their face, their short black hair framing their lively green eyes. “Dipper! It’s been a while! It’s so good to see you!” They cheerfully greeted him, pulling him in for a quick hug.

“Hey, Alex!” Alex was one of the two owners of the little store. They bought the place with their girlfriend, who was still nowhere to be seen. Alex was a very excitable person, they were always cheery and could make anyone’s day brighter. Dipper became close friends with the two since they came to Gravity Falls, he enjoyed talking about all the mysteries he could with them, and they loved to give feedback. “Where’s Ash?” Dipper asked.

“Oh, she’s taking care of some stuff,” They stated nonchalantly, “What brings you here today?” They asked, placing their hands on their  hips.

Dipper stood up, “I’m, uh, just,” He started as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m getting a gift for my boyfriend for Valentine’s…” He muttered, a light blush appearing on his cheeks.

Alex gasped, their expression brightening even more somehow, “Aww, Dipper, that’s adorable!” They squealed, “I’ll leave you to it then, if you need anything, just call me!” They gave him one of their cheery goodbyes and walked off.

Dipper smiled at Alex and gave a small wave before turning to one of the shelves and continuing to browse. The question bounced around his mind once again, what would an all powerful dream demon with no limits on what he can have possibly want? What could he get that had personal meaning and could show how much Bill meant to him? Maybe he should think back to the early days in their relationship. Let’s see, Bill had gotten him some pretty weird stuff, it kind of freaked him out, but the demon always said that’s how he was used to expressing affection. Dipper had woken up to various animal teeth surrounded by flower petals under his pillow or around his head, found a rabbit’s foot on his desk, found deer teeth in his bathtub, Bill had even given him a necklace made of rare creatures’ molars. Maybe teeth had a deep meaning for demons.

After twenty minutes of searching, he had found a few options on what to choose. They consisted of a chain with a huge fang on it, a yellow sweater with a triangle around an eye for it’s design, some strange candles, or a small velvet bag labeled ‘ _Bear Teeth_ ’, which seemed to contain just that. Nothing seemed like _enough_ , though.  None of it gave Dipper the sense of ‘Yes! Perfect! He’ll love it!’, and at this point he was getting a little irritated.

It could get annoying to think that, albeit his many attempts, he couldn’t find anything that would make Bill happy.

Dipper let out an elongated sigh, he ran a hand over his face, pulling at his cheeks with his fingers. Maybe he’d be able to pull some elaborate thing together in the little amount of time he had to make up for the lack of a gift, he was smart, he could definitely do it.

Oh lord, who was he kidding? Bill wouldn’t want to go out if Dipper was running on coffee and stubbornness alone, he would make him stay in bed and then Bill would miss the valentine’s he deserved! Dipper was not going to fail, goddammit, and not even Satan could stand in his way at this point. Dipper would just kick him in the nuts and keep walking.

That was when he spotted a box out of the corner of his eye. It was akin to a small treasure chest, what seemed to be roses carved into the dark wood all around the box. Dipper carefully picked it up, trailing his finger on the patterns as he inspected the box. The hinges and clasp were very rusted, it must be old. Dipper shook the small treasure chest a slight bit, being pleasantly surprised when he heard a rattle coming from inside of it.

He cautiously opened the box, yet another surprise came to him once he saw that the inside of it was lined with red silk. But what he focused on was the many non-human teeth that were in the box. They looked to be real, and in quite pristine shape. This should be freaking him out a lot more than it currently is, but this was just how his life was now, he guessed. The teeth came from a lot of different creatures. Well that was what he thought anyway. They were different shapes and sizes, from fangs the size of his pinkie finger, to molars that should belong to a bat. Something in him told him Bill would like this. Something in him urged him to step up to the counter, throw some money at Alex, and take the box out the door. But at the same time he was extremely curious to hear about this mysterious item.

Dipper walked to the cash, feeling relieved when he saw both Alex and Ash. Alex sat on the table and Ash leaned against the wall, the two talking quietly. Ash  was Alex’s girlfriend, her name was really Ashley, but everyone called her Ash. Ash was taller than average, with tan skin and long, straight chestnut hair. She had light freckles on her nose and she always wore a kind expression. Her smile was pretty much permanent and her hazel eyes were always arm. She was a calming presence, unlike Alex. Ash tended to be quieter and more closed off at first, but she was kind and so interesting once you got to know her. They were different in many ways, but the two loved each other. That remind you of anyone?

“Hey you two,” Dipper greeted.

The others smiled at him in response.

“So, I found this and I thought it was pretty weird. Does it have a story?” Dipper put the box on the table in front of them, and they leaned in to get a better look at it before recognition crossed their expressions. The two shared a look.

Alex spoke up first, “Yeah, actually, but it’s not as exciting as you’d expect,”

“Yeah, some dude came here about three years ago and gave us this box full of teeth. He said something about collecting the ‘rarest of teeth, one from each of the most doubted upon creatures!’, I don’t know. It was real weird, we haven’t stopped thinking about it. He just kind of left immediately.” Ash explained.

Dipper raised an eyebrow as he picked the box up again, “Huh…” He said, eloquent as ever. “How much do I need to pay you?”

Alex shrugged, “I’d say thirty-seven dollars,”

Dipper payed for the small box full of teeth, possibly the strangest thing he had ever done, and bid farewell to Alex and Ash. He left the store with a bag in hand, the bell chiming behind him before he began his walk back to The Mystery Shack.

About ten minutes in, he walked past a flower shop. Bill’s favourite flower was the rafflesia flower, and Dipper’s ass was one hundred percent sure he wasn’t about to find a single one in that flower shop. He knew Bill also liked roses, as cliche as it was, he said that they ‘look like they can kill a man and get away with it just because they’re pretty’. Maybe Dipper will just have a look around, he probably won’t end up buying anything either way. He walked into the store.

When Dipper came out he had a bouquet of white and red roses in hand. He regretted absolutely nothing.  
  


Valentine's day came faster than Dipper had anticipated, even if it was the day after he bought his gifts, but at least he was ready. Bill had gone upstairs a few minutes earlier. For what, Dipper wasn’t sure. But they did live in the same house which could make it hard to keep surprises hidden from each other. Bill had left Dipper standing in the kitchen, they were making food for the picnic dinner they planned, packing their basket and cooler with really anything they wanted.

Dipper waited a few seconds to make sure that Bill really was out of earshot before bolting to the gift shop. He had managed to somehow hide Bill’s presents in the drawer behind the desk. He opened it with unbelievable haste and grabbed the bouquet of roses, surprisingly in impeccable condition. He had to dig around for the treasure box, it was hidden under everything so if Bill did sneak down to look for presents he might not look that deep. Dipper pulled it out, he got the chance to wrap it in red wrapping paper and tie some golden ribbon around it once he got back to the shack yesterday. If he was honest, he was beginning to feel excited, he really wanted to see the look on Bill’s face once he saw this.

The Pines boy ran back to the kitchen and was pleasantly surprised when there was still no sign of Bill. He neatly placed the present inside the picnic basket, under all the food but still being safe from damage, before he set the rest of the refreshments in it.

Dipper heard footsteps approaching the kitchen and he quickly turned to the entrance, the roses hidden behind his back. Bill turned the corner into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he spotted Dipper, ever the smooth criminal, awkwardly leaning on the table with one arm. Bill looked him up and down before crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow, that stupid grin spreading on his face.

He took slow steps towards the brunet, stopping when they were mere inches apart. “What are you up to, Sapling?” He asked, his voice smooth.

Dipper looked away before straight up shoving the roses in Bill’s face. The demon was startled, to say the least, he flinched and his eyes widened. Confusion took over his face before he looked down and saw the bouquet. His expression softened, his mouth still covered in petals.

Bill took the roses from Dipper, “Thanks,” He said softly.

Then _he_ was pulling something out from behind his back. And there was one of those huge heart shaped boxes of chocolate in his hands. The corners of Dipper’s mouth quirked up into a smile as he took the chocolates and set it on the table.

The Pines boy draped his hands over the other’s shoulders before pulling him in for a hug. He felt Bill’s arms snake around his waist in order to pull him closer. Dipper buried his face in the crook of Bill’s neck, the demon smelled of cologne. Since when did this guy have cologne. Now he smelled like a Hot Dude. Bill pressed a light kiss to the brunet’s forehead before they completely pulled away.

Bill bowed to him and offered his hand, “Shall we?”

Dipper grabbed the basket and the blanket, then took his hand, “But of course, good sir.  


Bill and Dipper trudged along the forest floor, their fingers intertwined. Dipper still had their picnic supplies at hand, Bill had the cooler. The two of them knew exactly where they were going, so they settled on talking instead of paying too much attention to their steps.

“I couldn’t understand why in the ever loving fuck they would make a guillotine out of _leather_ ! Out of all things why _leather_!? Pinetree, you have to see why this makes me so angry!” Bill said, exaggerating hand gestures when he got truly fed up with the old memory.

Dipper giggled at the sight, Bill was always something else, “Oh yeah, definitely.” He stated, the sarcastic undertones in his voice almost unnoticeable due to the clear amusement. “How would that even work?” Now that was a genuine question.

“So, naturally, I strangled the guy,” The demon stated simply.

Dipper raised his eyebrows, “Naturally!” The sarcasm was now much more prominent.

Bill chuckled, “Aren’t you just glad that I ended his suffering?”

Dipper pretended to swoon, “My hero!” He feigned admiration as he hugged Bill’s arm. Both of them burst out into fits of laughter soon after.

Only a few second later they reached their destination. Months ago, the two of them found a clearing while they were walking in the woods together. Well, Dipper found it before Bill even came back, it was another one of his escapes. The brunet was brooding under a tree there after having another heated argument with the demon a few days after he came back. Bill found him, they ended up having a long talk about a lot of things, and Dipper got  lot more information on why Bill was there. It was a treasured memory for both of them, and they found themselves coming back here together quite often.

The clearing was by no means big, but it was still beautiful. The grass was a gorgeous shade of green, it was soft and overgrown. Little white, pink, and yellow flowers sprinkled the ground. Leaves gently fell off the trees and fluttered down to the grass. The clearing was on a cliff, it overlooked the entire town and you could see both the big waterfall and the hole that the U.F.O. left behind. All of it gave their little haven a calming aura, all of it was a sight to behold.

The Pines boy laid the blanket onto the soft ground with help from the demon. Bill flopped down onto it, laying down immediately. Dipper rolled his eyes and began to take the food out of the basket, setting it out on the blanket. He was careful to make sure Bill didn’t spot his gift in the basket, and once he was done he closed it.

The demon sat up, grabbing a sandwich and some soda from the cooler. Dipper grabbed what he wanted to eat as well, but just as he was about to take a bite he felt hands on his hips. Bill pulled Dipper onto his lap and refused to let him sit anywhere else. A light blush appeared on the brunet’s face in response, but he simply snuggled into Bill and began to eat.   


It had been about an hour and a half since they started their dinner and they were no longer sitting. Bill was laying on his back, his right arm wrapped around the other boy. Dipper rested his head on the demon’s chest, facing the sky as he held both of Bill’s hands. They allowed the comfortable silence grow between them, settling down in the warmth of their situation.

The two loved each other, and they both knew it. Of course, it was always a competition, like everything was with them. But it was worth it. Every fight, every argument, the past scarring experiences. Bill had changed for the better. And he did it all for Dipper. He did so much for Dipper every single day.

The thought made the brunet smile. An all powerful dream demon who had full capability to destroy all dimensions and get literally anything that he wanted became… good. And the sole reason was because he _loved_ Dipper. He _wanted_ him.

Dipper tamed the demon.

It all made him feel so… so _special_. It was like he had some big responsibility, or that he had the ability to do anything, or that he was part of something that he couldn’t even really comprehend yet.

And it was all thanks to the one he was lying next to right now.

The sun was going to set soon, and in the lighting everything looked absolutely gorgeous. Including Bill. Especially Bill. The light illuminated his features, it reflected off of beautiful golden eyes, gave tan skin a warm glow. His breathing was light and regular. Bill looked like some Greek god come to earth. Dipper wondered how he had the audacity to be so handsome. Then he sighed happily. Everything about this moment was truly perfect, and he wished he could live in it forever.

“Sapling, you’re staring,” Bill suddenly stated. There was a fondness in his eye that wasn’t covered by an eye patch, and if Dipper didn’t know any better he would have said Bill was blushing.

He guessed he didn’t know any better.

Dipper didn’t look away. No, in fact, he just smiled wider. “I’m not sorry.”

The demon just rolled his eyes and gave him that stupid, cocky smirk.

The Pines boy then sat up, much to Bill’s protest. When Dipper didn’t lay back down he pouted, but did the same. Dipper let out a small laugh, then reached into the picnic basket. Bill gave him a confused look but was still interested enough to lean over and try to sneak a peek at what he was holding.

“Okay, so, I just want to say that it was kinda hard to find something for an all-powerful all-knowing being that can have _anything_ he wants,” Dipper started, feeling butterflies in his stomach. He handed Bill the small wrapped box and smiled, “But I think I think I did a pretty good job.”

Bill brought a hand up to cup Dipper’s cheek, running his thumb over the pink tint on them with a loving smile. The latter leaned into the touch. “I guess I do have everything, huh.” Bill mumbled.

Dipper had a feeling he meant a lot more than material things.

The brunet watched as the demon unwrapped the small box, inspecting it once he uncovered the treasure chest. He exchanged a look with Dipper, and then opened it.

The expression on Bill’s face was more than he could have possibly hoped for. The demon’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up, his mouth agape before it turned into one of the biggest smiles Dipper had ever seen. It made him squint his eyes.

“Oh, Pinetree!” Bill managed to squeal out, Dipper could have sworn he saw his eyes glaze over. But before he could say anything Bill tackled him with a hug. He grabbed Dipper’s face in both hands as he planted small kisses anywhere he could manage. On his forehead, his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, the corners of his mouth, anywhere. The brunet broke out into giggles he couldn’t control.

Bill pulled away and he looked Dipper in the eyes, his own still filled with glee, “I love it, Sapling. Thank you so much.”

Then he held something out for Dipper. A small box wrapped with red wrapping paper and a blue ribbon. It was tacky but he didn’t really pay that much thought.

“Where the hell did you pull that out from?” He asked, raising an eyebrow as he grinned.

“Wouldn't you like to know.” There was playful tone in his voice, and they both laughed.

Dipper took the present from Bill’s hands and opened it. What was in it surprised him. In the box was a piece of paper, neat cursive letters filling up the entire page.

Dipper was a little confused, but he knew Bill knew him well enough to know that Dipper wouldn’t necessarily want an item. He loved the present already, and he was sure he would love it even more after reading it. Still, he looked up at Bill.

“Look, today’s supposed to be a special day, and I get you a lot of things, so I didn’t know what to get that would show you how much you mean to me.” He started, something in his voice sounded… shy. “So I wrote you this… I hope you like it.”

Dipper gave him a fond smile before beginning to read.

_My Pinetree,_

_Our first encounters were not ones of joy. No, we were mortal enemies for years. You saw me as a devil’s pawn, a monster from another dimension who came to destroy everything you loved (Which was partly true in some ways), and I saw you as an annoying little prick smart-ass who could actually kick my ass if I wasn’t careful._

_But, things have changed. You took me in even when you despised me. You healed my wounds even though I have tried to ruin you. You taught me how to care. How to trust. How to love. In all of the years I’ve been alive, I was convinced this soulless being couldn’t learn to feel anything more than anger and selfishness._

_You’ve changed me for the better. You’ve made me the best I can be. And I stay this way just for you._

_I love you more than anything in this life. And you know how long I’ve been alive._

_I love every aspect of you. I love your smile, I love your laugh, I love your eyes, I love your heart, I love your brain, I love your passion, and I love your damn stubbornness. I love the way you think, I love the way you make me feel, I love the way your eyes brighten when you get a big revelation, I love the way you can give my entire world colour with one word, I love the way you make every day exciting, and I love the fact that you can kick anyone’s ass._

_Everything you do takes my breath away. You’ve given me a place where I belong, you’ve given me a home. And it’s right here by your side. Our love has taught me things I never thought I could know, it’s made me feel things I never thought I could feel._

_I live for you, your words, your touch, your love. I whisper your name every night we’re apart, and when you’re in our bed I wouldn’t wish to have you anywhere but in my arms._

_I may not ever be able to understand what you’ve done to me, but I know that I wouldn’t trade it for any dimension._

_Your beloved,_

_Bill Cipher_

Dipper was smiling like an idiot, he just couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. He decided to cover his mouth with one hand but then began to feel his eyes water. He let the hot tears spill down his red cheeks as he started to giggle. Dipper really did love Bill so, so much. He meant the world to him, and the vulnerable side of him was something to appreciate unconditionally. Dipper had so much, Bill had given him everything he wanted. His heart was so full.

The demon took Dipper’s face in his hands, making Dipper drop his own from his mouth in the process. Bill gently wiped his tears away with his thumbs and gave Dipper a warm, fond smile. Bill had a sparkle in his beautiful golden eye. Something so raw and pure, but Dipper couldn’t quite place his finger on it. It was warm and comforting and made his stomach flip, but he still didn’t know exactly what it was. It wasn’t important.  


“I love you,” Dipper choked out. He hooked his arms around Bill’s neck and gave him small pecks on the lips before continuing. “I love you _so much_!”

Bill pulled him closer by the waist, a huge smile present on his face. Bill’s thumb brushed over the other’s bottom lip. They were so close their noses were touching. They were wrapped in each other’s arms, they could feel each other’s breaths, their body heat more than enough to keep each other warm from the chilly breeze. The two stayed like that for few moments, just enjoying each other’s embrace.

Then they both leaned forward, their lips meeting in a sweet and gentle kiss as their eyes fluttered closed. One of Dipper’s hand found its way into Bill’s hair, while Bill’s were tracing patterns on his back. Their lips moved against each other’s, Dipper tilting his head to the side in order to get a better angle and deepen the kiss. Dipper just about melted into the kiss, becoming putty in Bill’s hands. It was as great as always, the kiss sweet and loving, making Dipper tingly all over, but this time Bill tasted like chocolate. Someone had gotten his hands on the chocolate cake they packed. So that’s where it went. Mystery solved.

They pulled away, although they kept pressed together. Their foreheads touched and their eyes remained closed. There were big smiles still prominent in their features.

Dipper opened his eyes first, intending on just looking at Bill, but he pulled away when he saw the view around them. As he did, Bill opened his eyes and looked around too. His eyes widened with childlike wonder at what he saw. The sun had started to set.

In the middle of the hole the U.F.O. left, you could see the sun setting in the horizon. It left orange, yellow, red, and purple hues in the sky above them and made the clouds look golden. All of it shone above the weird and wonderful town of Gravity Falls. It was truly beautiful.

Dipper crawled back into the demon’s lap and snuggle into his chest. He let out a content hum when he felt strong arms wrap around him and a kiss to his hair. Dipper let himself smile. As he looked around, Bill right here for him, the world moving around them, the loving moment he wished he could live in forever, Dipper realized that this was where he was supposed to be. Nothing was said between them, there was no need for words right now.

Dipper was genuinely Happy. He wouldn’t change anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! <3 And happy belated Valentine's day! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!


End file.
